


You Can't Win

by dull_accountant



Category: Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dull_accountant/pseuds/dull_accountant
Summary: Когда Рэй наконец входит в него, Дэйв комкает пальцами грубое бежевое покрывало узкой гостиничной кровати городка Кому какое дело страны Всем ясно какой и несколько счетов жмурится, стиснув зубы, проверяя себя на крепость.





	

Когда Рэй наконец входит в него, Дэйв комкает пальцами грубое бежевое покрывало узкой гостиничной кровати городка Кому какое дело страны Всем ясно какой и несколько счетов жмурится, стиснув зубы, проверяя себя на крепость. Потом все-таки не выдерживает и стонет, совсем не сексуально, а как-то жалко, по-девчоночьи: потому, что это каждый раз чертовски больно и до жути реально.  
От неплотно прикрытого окна дует по голым ногам, и Дэйв весь покрывается противными мурашками, а пыточное это покрывало, которое они даже не удосужились снять, раздражает кожу, и он нарочно цепляется за эти ощущения, чтобы немного отвлечься от главного, от ощущения члена, растянувшего его нутро, члена Рэя.  
  
Первые несколько толчков (Рэй никогда не останавливается и не ждет, пока он хоть немного освоится) Дэйв никогда не может заставить себя прекратить жмуриться и посмотреть брату в лицо, ведь одновременно с болью и осознанием происходящего всегда приходит стыд.  
Тогда Дэйв горит весь — изнутри и снаружи, каждой клеточкой тела. Он так пока ни разу не сумел заставить себя проверить, а не жмурится ли в этот момент и Рэй тоже.  
Короче говоря, первые несколько секунд их _игры_ Дэйв всегда позорно сливает.  
  
Рэй щиплет его за бок, пребольно, Дэйв делает длинный, дрожащий вдох сквозь стиснутые зубы и только после этого открывает глаза.  
Чуть освоившись, запрокидывает голову под взглядом, и стонет немного напоказ, зная, что Рэй жрет его глазами. Он вообще большой извращенец, наш Рэй, трахает собственного брата, а брат позволяет ему делать это, раз за разом. Им обоим нравится делать это, потому что они ненавидят друг друга, ага, именно так.  
Дэйв одаряет брата ангельской, сияющей, обаятельной улыбкой, которая получается у него так хорошо и очень нравится всем окружающим, всем, кроме, конечно же, Рэя.  
Вот и сейчас он нервно дергает краешком своего большого рта.  
Он подается навстречу резче, ускоряет темп, но больше уже Дэйв не плошает и от этого маневра его улыбка становится только ослепительней.  
  
Дэйв отрывается от зачарованного разглядывания рта Рэя, смотрит ему в глаза, и с этой секунды это игра в гляделки, условия: позволено изредка моргать, но запрещено жмуриться, иначе ты проиграл.  
Глаза у Рэя мутные, по нему видно, какой кайф ему доставляет происходящее, и Дэйва ведет уже от одного этого.  
К тому же болезненные ощущения начинают сменяться совершенно другими, и Рэй улыбается, заметив это, одной из тех своих добрых улыбок, которую хочется размазать ему по лицу.  
  
В отместку Дэйв чуть приподнимается на локтях и нагло оглядывает тело Рэя, астеничные плечи, худой живот: Рэй не переносит, когда на него смотрят так, он дергает бровью и наваливается всем весом, заставляя брата снова упасть на тощую гостиничную подушку, и тут-то Дэйву совсем плохеет, или наоборот, хорошеет, это смотря с какой стороны посмотреть.  
Теперь с каждым толчком Рэй задевает что-то у него внутри, так, что Дэйва будто простреливает, и когда он хватает одной рукой загривок Рэя и тычется губами ему в шею и в рот, как слепой щенок, когда кусает брата за его длинный подбородок, он уже не слишком себя осознает.  
  
Они почти никогда не делали этого в другой позе, их обоих заводит смотреть друг на друга в процессе, выискивать слабые точки и жать на них изо всех сил; они как самоубийцы на шикарных тачках, вжимают педаль газа, до упора, несясь на красный свет, зачем, почему, да потому что они оба ненормальные, всегда такими были.  
  
Однажды только, после того раза, как Рэй заставил его рыдать от боли и спокойно смотрел на то, как его корчит, Дэйв несколько недель никак не мог отойти и избегал брата.  
Совсем как в детстве, когда Рэй доводил его насмешками, честно говоря, они оба доводили, Дэйв не может поверить порой, что позволяет делать это с собой, доставать себя, каждый раз ведется, бьет в ответ, так никогда и не повзрослеет, а Рэй ужасно изобретательный, так сложно держаться вровень, мамочка в детстве всегда щелкала Рэя по лбу, когда он начинал дразниться, но теперь мамочки нет, есть только они двое, и кажется, это никогда не прекратится.  
  
После того раза Дэйв уговорил его трахнуться по-другому, подставил спину, но сразу же пожалел об этом. Задушевного разговора об отношениях до высказывания данного предложения у них так и не случилось, так что Рэй в виде мести искусал ему до крови лопатки и плечи, выдрал по ощущениям где-то с полклока волос и заставил кусать подушку, а Дэйв, как будто и того было мало, почувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, которого растлевает взрослый мамин друг, что ему, естественно, совсем не понравилось. Лучше уж так, лицом к лицу, вроде как... наравне.  
  
Рэй никогда не нежничал с ним, он не был терпеливым, если ему втемяшивалось в голову, плевать он хотел, в настроении Дэйв или нет, а отнекиваться и увиливать Дэйв не мог, гордость не позволяла. В конце-концов, он же не девчонка, а неявка засчитывается за проигрыш.  
  
Их первый по-настоящему серьезный раз произошел уже после школы, и уж конечно после того, как они съехали от родителей. До этого они только дрались постоянно и вечно соревновались, и изводили друг друга, разумеется.  
Все случилось после крупной ссоры по поводу группы, причину которой Дэйв уже не может припомнить при всем желании, во время тайм-аута, когда они сидели на полу, привалившись спинами к кровати, плечо к плечу.  
Рэй все запрокидывал голову, прижимая тыльную сторону ладони к носу, откуда текла кровь. Вообще-то для того, чтобы у Рэя пошла кровь из носа, не нужно сильно стараться, у него всегда были слабые сосуды, и периодически это случалось, и в такие моменты у него еще никогда не находилось при себе носового платка. Но смотрелось все равно красиво, так что Дэйв даже загордился.  
Рэй, в свою очередь, не сумел смириться с очевидным поражением (у Дэйва на скуле расцветал впечатляющий синяк, но это было и вполовину не так эффектно) и никак не мог заткнуться, нес какую-то околесицу про маленьких девочек, которые не готовы ко взрослой жизни. Под девчонками подразумевая, разумеется, Дэйва.  
А Дэйва подобные шуточки всегда бесили, потому что пускай к хорошенькому личику всегда прилагалось много женского восхищенного внимания, однако висли те обыкновенно на молчаливых, крепких ребятах.  
Поэтому (он готов принять на себя всю ответственность), едва Рэй в очередной раз отвел ладонь от лица, Дэйв развернулся, смерил его взглядом, и, холодея, страшно ведь было до ужаса, ухватил Рэя за шею левой рукой, (чтобы не отпихнул в первую же секунду), приблизил лицо, любуясь тем, как быстро скорчилась и умерла его ухмылка, и больно укусил Рэя за нижнюю губу, и еще немного повозил для убедительности губами по губам брата, сухим и тонким.  
  
Наверное, Дэйв выглядел в тот момент довольно глупо, а вовсе не храбрым героем-любовником, вытирая, но на самом деле размазывая еще больше по лицу кровь Рэя, в которой он измазался, но глаза Рэя в этот момент... Одна из тех вещей, которые запоминаешь на всю жизнь.  
Сначала Рэй уродливо покраснел, просто-таки пошел пятнами, Дэйв ни разу не видел его таким; потом вдруг жутко побелел, до неромантичной прозелени, и самое главное, на десерт — буквально потерял дар речи.  
Вызов был брошен, вызов был нешуточный, и у Рэя имелось не так уж много вариантов, как среагировать, причем ему все-таки удалось удивить Дэйва, который, казалось ему, уже был готов ко всему.  
Он его принял.  
  
Выровнял цвет лица и на нем появилось выражение _ничего себе, вот это идея!_ , и потом что-то вроде _ну, ты первый начал_.  
Минут через пятнадцать Дэйв уже елозил по жесткой кровати, двигая пальцами внутри себя, подрагивая от ужаса и какой-то извращенной радости, которая пугала его еще сильнее. Он проделывал это раньше, но только будучи полностью наедине с собой, никогда — для кого-то. А Рэй, чтоб ему провалиться, не был просто кем-то мужского пола.  
Рэй смотрел, попросту изводил его взглядом, внимательно так, не отрывая потемневших, ошалелых, больных даже каких-то глаз то от лица Дэйва, то непосредственно от его задницы, но стыднее всего было, конечно, первое.  
В следующий раз Рэй уже проделывал это сам. Взял на вооружение.  
  
Рэй не любит трогать его член в тех случаях, когда они все-таки добираются до кровати, больше любит смотреть, как Дэйв трогает себя сам. Но у него нет никаких комплексов по поводу того, чтобы в самое неподходящее для этого время, перед концертом, сначала затащить Дэйва в какую-нибудь подсобку за сценой, вжать в стену между стойкой со швабрами и кучей старых половых тряпок и отдрочить ему, торопливо и резко, никогда, никогда не позволяя кусать костяшки пальцев, губы или зажимать рот рукой.  
Рэй сам начинал кусать его за уши, как кролик, и своим издевательским высоким голоском выдавать что-нибудь вроде: "Если ты будешь продолжать вопить вот так, братишка, сюда сбежится весь свет". А потом выходить на сцену, даже не покраснев, и петь и играть свои долбаные песни, и коситься на Дэйва с самодовольной улыбочкой, которая ясно говорит: попробуй только сбейся, и в такие моменты Дэйв ненавидит его до звона в ушах, и только надеется, что по его лицу не заметно, что за каша у него в голове вместо мыслей.  
  
Сейчас же, когда Рэй чуть отстраняется, и они оба уже на грани, отстраняется, чтобы смотреть, Дэйв глядит тоже и в голове одно: похожи, похожи, как они все-таки похожи, и Дэйв точно знает, что творится у Рэя в голове в этот момент, в его темной и ужасно сложной голове, потому что в его собственной творится то же самое.  
И братья смотрятся как будто в гребаное зеркало, всякий раз, когда переглядываются. Они хотят друг друга, они хотят сами себя, не знают, чего они хотят, они с братом — самовлюбленные, балованные уроды, ущербные младшие дети.  
  
Дэйв спал с другими мужчинами, но на самом деле их было намного меньше, чем он любит рассказывать Рэю, когда тот особенно не в настроении, расписывая ему грязные подробности, порой даже на людях; Дэйв шепчет Рэю что-нибудь эдакое на ухо с этой своей ангельской улыбкой, выдумывая на ходу, а иногда, когда Рэй совсем-совсем готов кончить, холодным тоном сравнивая размеры и умения.  
В такие моменты он чувствует себя настоящей шлюшкой, что очень любит озвучивать уже Рэй. И смотрит всегда равнодушно вроде, но большой рот его кривится беспомощно и зло.  
  
Так вот, их было куда меньше, чем он расписывал, а все потому, что с другими Дэйв никогда не получал (он всегда старался быть честным с собой) того, что ему нужно... сложно объяснить.  
То ощущение, будто тебя не просто раздели, но и вытряхнули из собственной кожи, и распахнули череп вдобавок, как входную дверь. Ощущение, будто тебя выжимает, как тряпку, что ты и есть тряпка, и это унизительно, но по дурости или еще почему ты чувствуешь себя только сильнее и злее...  
Осознание того, что все внимание Рэя сосредоточено на нем одном, что вся его раскрашенная, умело вылепленная, холодная _личина_ с ублюдочной ухмылкой Джокера на ней, знакомая с давних пор, до последней мимической морщинки. Она... куда-то пропадает.  
Другие мужчины или вели себя отстранено, сношались, как будто это была очередная работа, таких Дэйв не выносил, или заваливали комплиментами, называли глупыми прозвищами, а потом нежничали.  
Но главное, всегда были аккуратны, занимаясь с ним любовью, а не войной.  
Их было совсем немного.  
  
Дэйв хочет, чтобы Рэй играл только с ним.  
Дэйв хочет его. Хочет сам завалить Рэя на спину, сделать так, чтобы он заплакал, чтобы запросился к мамочке, чтобы улыбнулся ему искренне, его старший брат. И чтоб перестал ухмыляться, чтобы кончил под ним, хочет укусить его за его длинный, дурацкий бледный нос, и Рэй тоже всего этого хочет, по нему видно это, но вряд ли когда-нибудь сбудется, потому что Рэй помешан на контроле. Просто не может позволить себе сдаться.  
Рэй хочет быть главным.  
  
Но самое печальное во всем этом то, что у Рэя голова вмещает целый мир, а в нем живет множество самых разных людей. Глупых и умных, взрослых и маленьких, женщин и мужчин, знакомых и выдуманных. Их истории, их дома, их привычки, ошибки, дурацкие хобби. У Рэя есть целый мир. Всегда был.  
А у Дэйва, по большому счету, есть только гитара и Рэй.  
Рэй: для того, чтобы драться с ним, ненавидеть его, любить его, игнорировать, обвинять его во всем. Целый мир — в одном человеке.  
Дэйв мог бы составить карту Рэя, от макушки до пяток, с подробными указаниями по обращению, используя опыт, приобретенный за годы наблюдений, но он никогда ее не сделает. Потому что не хочет, чтобы кто-то еще знал. Потому что это _его_ брат.  
Они задыхаются друг без друга, задыхаются и теперь, когда они вместе.  
  
Ближе к тому, чтобы кончить, Рэй начинает говорить. Что-то про детство, какую-то совсем чепуху городить, что-то очень нежное, Дэйв не слышит его через заполошное буханье сердца, сейчас он реагирует только на тон, а Рэй все спрашивает, помнишь как, помнишь то и это, помнишь.  
Именно так и тогда у них проявляется братская любовь, если это понятие вообще к ним применимо, среди всех они уж точно нашли ей необычное приложение, думает Дэйв; интересно, мутно мелькает у него в голове, в какой момент между ними все стало настолько плохо, чтобы для достижения хоть какого-то взаимопонимания нужно было оставлять синяки на коже.  
Рэй кончает, без звука, только открывая рот, а Дэйв стонет, двигая рукой, и все-таки зажмуривается.  
  
Рэй сползает с него, напоследок кусая тонкую кожу на животе, очень больно, почти до крови, так, чтобы Дэйв вспоминал это, когда вздумает в следующий раз смеяться. А Дэйву до ужаса хочется стянуть наконец до конца свою свою шикарную, вконец испорченную модную рубашку, с которой Рэй по своей милой привычке выдрал с мясом большинство пуговиц.  
  
Рэй ложится рядом, близко-близко на этой кошмарной, узкой кровати, с которой ему сейчас очень быстро придется ретироваться, потому что вообще-то Рэй спит в другом номере. Дэйв все-таки снимает рубашку, вытирает об нее руку и скидывает на пол. Все равно она уже никуда не годится.  
Рэй вытягивается рядом и по мере того как с его бледных щек сходит лихорадочный румянец, Дэйв может начинать отсчет до того момента, как тот окончательно успокоится и начнет говорить гадости.  
А пока что Дэйв тянется, притягивает Рэя за уши и целует его упрямый, тонкий и огромный рот. Рэй не отвечает, но Дэйву это и не нужно.  
  
Рэй отстраняется, дергает ехидно бровями своими и бормочет, Дэйв прекрасно подходит для того, чтобы всучивать его на временное пользование богатым и щедрым, весьма уважаемым в обществе пожилым джентльменам.  
Хохочет над собственной шуткой, но глазам его совсем не смешно.  
  
Иногда Дэйву кажется, что Рэй доводит его, потому что хочет, чтобы все знали про них, пишет эти свои песни, чтобы все узнали, ухмыляется так, чтобы всем стало ясно.  
И от этого Дэйву хочется избить его, вышибить все зубы, и чтобы он хрипел и плевался кровью, изничтожить, потому что нельзя так, так нельзя. То, что для людей очередной грязный секрет, пускай более скандальный, чем обычно, для них — жизнь, их жизнь, не может же быть Рэю совершенно наплевать.  
  
А еще Дэйв знает, что эта штука между ними. Не прекратится.  
Возможно, когда Дэйв повзрослеет, или когда перестанет наконец смотреть на Рэя снизу вверх, а Рэй изменится, починит, наконец, свою расшатанную крышу и изживет мерзкие свои повадки и с ним можно будет проводить в одной комнате больше пяти минут.  
Возможно, когда они оба станут стариками, уродливыми брюзгами, и их не будет волновать ничего, кроме скачущего давления и полного комплекта старческих недугов.  
Только тогда Рэй наверняка станет еще сильнее бояться немощи, одинокой смерти и безвестности, а Дэйв будет страдать, что он больше не симпатичный, сердце пошаливает, и что пальцы болят, и он не может играть как раньше... и у них не будет никого другого, кто бы сумел их вытерпеть.  
Пока что этот момент не наступил, и Дэйв отпихивает его и только и отвечает:  
— Вали из моей кровати, придурок.

**Author's Note:**

> 2013


End file.
